


Swordfight

by JadziaLavellan



Series: May Our Fates Intertwine [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadziaLavellan/pseuds/JadziaLavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘congratulations, Alistair, you are free to leave now.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swordfight

**Author's Note:**

> I got this head cannon few weeks ago, and I can’t think about any other stories ever since…
> 
> Here is the fluffy sixth part of a small serie I am trying to write.
> 
> I would greatly appreciate it if you kindly give me some feedback, or opinions/advice/criticism/thoughts/questions…

Swordfight

(Drakonis, 9:34 Dragon)

She could feel his gaze following her, the way he looked at her, smiled to her.

She knew they were both falling, slowly, but unstoppable.

The warmth and care they gave each other, like two injured animals licking on each other’s wounds. They lived together under one roof, worked together in the fields, practiced together with swords and shields. It is no wonder they would get fond of each other.

But, can she do it? Lose herself in him? Forget her bitterly painful past and begin a new life with him?

She struggled, hesitated, asked herself for a thousand times, can she do it?

He could feel it, too. How would he decide? Laineth wondered, but didn’t dare to ask.

Without alcohol, Alistair’s strength was recovering. In their weekly swordfight, both were distracted with their own thoughts.

Until Laineth’s sword fell on the ground. They stared each other blankly.

‘You… won.’ She didn’t realize how husky her voice was. Laineth brought up a sincere smile on her face, ‘congratulations, Alistair, you are free to leave now.’

She went home, began to pack his things. Alistair followed her. He leaned on the doorframe, watching her moves quietly.

Clothes, some necessities, food, water and a leather purse, a new one, she made for him, with the symbol of a small griffon and letter ‘A’, just as the one he gave her, long time ago. Secretly she filled it with sovereigns, and then put it in the bottom of the wrapped clothes.

She pressed the package in his hands. ‘Take a good care of yourself, yes?’

‘Thank you, for everything, Laineth.’

He left.

Laineth closed the door behind her, tears rolled down her cheeks. She cried soundlessly.

He was gone. The room felt so empty without him. She sat beside the fireplace, flame warmed her skin, but her heart was getting colder and colder.

The last ray of sunlight disappeared from the window, fire extinguished, the room is freezing. She was still sitting there, feeling the pain and loneliness. It was her decision to let him go. She cared about him, a great deal. Not just because he saved her, but for the person he was, and it was a feeling she never had towards anyone. She felt herself unworthy, ashamed for the truth that her body was impure.

Door threw open, Alistair was there, panting heavily. ‘Laineth!’

She looked at him, eyes widely opened, ‘Alistair?’

He tossed the package aside. They embraced, held each other so tight in the arms. ‘Loving you is probably the most selfish thing I’ve done, one day you might hate me for this, but Laineth,’ He buried his face deeper in her golden hair, ‘I can’t live without you, not… Ever.’

Then he kissed her forehead chastely. Her skin was ice cold against his warm lips. He looked around, noticed the cold fireplace and the frosty air. Laineth followed his gaze and smiled shyly. She gasped as he lifted her in his arms and carried her to her bed. He put her on the bed, took off their shoes and lied down next to her. Laineth was shivering, she watched him pulling the quilt up to cover their bodies. She was innerly scared, she knew what a normal man would do next, she didn’t want to lose him, but being with him, she was not ready.

To her surprise, under the quilt Alistair did nothing but hold her in his arms virtuously. The heat of his body went through the fabrics, her body softened slowly. Alistair’s chest vibrated as he spoke, ‘Laineth, listen… I must tell you the truth, I am… was a grey warden. I left the order, but I still have the taint in my blood, that means, I won’t live long, not long enough to grow old with you. And… if we… stay together, it is very unlikely that we could have a child.’

Laineth looked up, cupped his sad face, ‘Now I see maker’s humor, why he brought us together… Alistair…’ She swallowed hard, ‘I was imprisoned in Howe’s estate for ten months, until you saved me. They… they… didn’t leave me alone.’ Her tear slipped down, ‘I… miscarried, and the healers said I might never have a child again…’

She burst out crying, Alistair patted on her back, his voice was also choking, ‘It’s ok, I’m here. I am not going to leave you, and you, you are not going to leave me either, right?’

Laineth nodded firmly. They smiled to each other with tears still in the eyes. Alistair kissed her cheeks, ‘now, try to find some sleep.’

Rich scent of rose woke her up in the next morning. She opened her eyes. Alistair was holding a red rose under her nose.

‘You know what it is?’

Laineth rolled her eyes and smiled, ‘Is it a trick question?’

‘Yes! absolutely! I’m trying to trick you, is it working? I just about had you, didn’t I?’ He giggled like a boy.

Laineth took the rose form his hand, ‘Where did you get it anyway? Please don’t tell me from our neighbors’ garden… do they even have rose?’

‘I bought it in Kirkwall.’

‘What? You were in Kirkwall?! Yesterday?’

‘I… wanted to leave, I wanted to give up, but then I saw this rose, and I couldn’t stop thinking about you. You’re the most wonderful thing that ever happened in my life. Laineth, I love you.’

Laineth’s lips brushed over his cheek, lighter than a feather, ‘Thank you, Alistair, I love it, and… I love you, too.’


End file.
